Rick and morty: the strange new girl
by Bennie-Tennyson
Summary: One day a new girl by the name of Selena Nightshade showed up in morty's class. She was particularly nice to him and even stopped bullies from messing with him. Morty started developing a crush on her and takes her to meet his family. Rick gets suspicious about how smart and knowledgeable about both rick and Morty she is. He spies and discovers something shocking. She has powers.


**Rick and Morty: the strange new girl**

**Summary: One day a new girl by the name of Selena Nightshade showed up in morty's class. She was particularly nice to him and even stopped bullies from messing with him. Morty started developing a crush on her and takes her to meet his family. Rick gets suspicious about how smart and knowledgeable about both rick and Morty she is. He decides to do a little spying. Turns out she has powers.**

**(Selena's pov) **

**OK my first day at Morty's high school…I really feel like they picked the wrong person to protect both Morty smith and Rick Sanchez. jeez this is going to be hard. Oh well might as well take my seat. I sit in the seat beside Morty and notice he's staring awful hard at me. I giggle in my head and think 'aw man he's so cute' the teacher calls on me and says "Ms. Nightshade can you please tell us what is the square root of 54 times 8?" I answer without hesitation "2.82942712 along with some other numbers" he says " holy crap she's right okay we have a genius in here then Ms. Nightshade what 99 time 99 divided by 56 squared by 2?" I answer again without hesitation ". 037 repeated 10 times sir" he says "okay she's right again class dismissed…I need something for this headache" everyone cheers for me and I walk out behind Morty.**

**I see this guy push Morty into the lockers and I grab this guy and bodily haul him away from Morty. I shove the guy away and he pulls out a knife. I roll my eyes and he lunges at me. I sidestep and apply enough pressure to break his elbow cleanly causing him to drop the knife. I pick it up and say pointing it at him "Morty is my friend you threaten him you threaten me. You bully him you bully me. I will not tolerate it he's under my protection you come near him again with any sort of weapon you will end up in the hospital understand? Now leave" the kid runs off and I smoothly throw his knife so it impales the wall a few inches from his head and yell "take your knife with you!" I then help Morty pick up his books and hand them to him. **

**Morty blushes when his hands touch mine. He says "uh um t-t-thanks for the h-help s-Selena" I smile and say "it's okay Morty you're my friend and I look out for my friends" he asks "hey do y-y-you want to c-come by l-later? I smile and say "sure I'd love to" he says blushing slightly "g-g-great I'll s-s-see you tonight a-at 8 t-then?" I nod smiling. We leave the school and I head Home. I put on my light blue skater dress and my light blue flats. I fix my hair in a lovely crown braid with light blue sapphire pins entwined. **

**I check the clock and see I only have 5 minutes to get to morty's. I say "oh Shit I don't have time to walk" I close my eyes and focus on the address he gave me and picture a few feet away. A blue portal opens and I walk through. I jog to morty's house and knock. An older girl opens the door and yells "mom there's this girl here in a light blue dress!" I say "hello I'm morty's friend Selena he invited me over" a woman opens the door and asks "hello are you Selena?" I say kindly "Yes ma'am I'm a friend of morty's he invited me over to visit?" she turns around and yells "Morty your friend is here!" she says "please come in he's upstairs in the bathroom" I walk in and say "nice place at least it's better than mine…" she asks "where do you live?" I say sadly "I'm sort of Homeless I live in an abandoned house a little ways away all my things are all I have left of my parents" she says "oh dear I'm so sorry" I say "it's okay I'm used to it" **

**Morty comes down in a suit and I say "oh wow don't you look fancy" he says blushing "I C-c-could say the s-s-same for y-you as well" he leads me into the kitchen. He pulls out my chair for me and I sit down. I smile and wait. They begin eating and I do as well. The older girl asks "so how long have you known Morty?" I say "oh I uh just met him today and I protected him from a bully with a knife" they ask "what?!" I say "I was bullied a lot as a kid to the point I was almost scared to leave the house my parents died a year ago my grandma abandoned me to do who knows what…she was always doing something…she's a multiverse traveler" **

**The older man-they called him Rick- spits out the drink and asks "what's her name?" I say "ricarda but she loved to go by a male pronoun of….. Rick" his eyes narrow at me and he asks almost casually "do you have any siblings?" I say narrowing my eyes back "yeah a little sister although she has been missing for a while" he asks "what was her name?" I say looking suspicious "morticia but she always loved the name Mortimer or Morty so when I met Morty he reminded me strongly of my sister…Adopted sister… she wasn't biological" the older woman –Beth- asks 'You are welcome in our family if you wish?" I say "thanks but I don't want to be a bother…besides I can tell Rick over there doesn't want me here" he stands up suddenly and asks "how do you know my name?" I sigh and say "I'm psychic and heard someone mention your name… well think it anyway…"**

**I look down and say "in a lab accident with grandma I was exposed to some sort of serum that gave me powers… grandma left because she didn't wish to deal with them…she took my little sis with her mom committed suicide and dad followed believing it was his fault…I was left all alone to figure out my powers and try not to hurt anyone… I had this cause grandma gave me it and the formula for it." I pull out my portal gun and lay it on the table. They all gasp and I say "grandma said I was almost as smart as her…even in a test I was only two IO points from her level….I sort of took up from where she left off I travel occasionally not as often as I used too"**

**Morty looks at me interested and asks "what kind of adventures do you go on?" I say "oh just exploring other worlds and mainly having fun" he blushes and I smile blushing as well. Rick says "I don't trust you at all" Morty yells shocked "R-r-rick?!" I sigh and say "Morty it's fine I-i-i'll just go" I get up and walk toward the door. Morty catches up and yells "wait don't go please!" I say "morty you just spoke without stuttering" he says without a stutter "uh yeah with you I feel... I don't know safe?" I smile and kiss him then say smoothly "I'll see you tomorrow morty" then I leave.**

**A.N so sorry for the cliffhanger (is it one?) I've always wanted to do ****that. also this is my first ever attempt at a rick and morty story and the characters may be a little OOC as i just got obsessed with the show. sorry if they are as I am new to the Fandom.**


End file.
